


The Sleep Fic

by ZoeBel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I hope it works, M/M, some of yall sleep scheduels fucked up, this is to help yall sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBel/pseuds/ZoeBel
Summary: Aziraphale invites Crowley to sleep (literally) with him for the night and it is as soft and comfortable as you could imagine and then some





	The Sleep Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Go to sleep

It had been an exhausting day for Crowley. He was in the midst of a plan to greatly slow and, eventually, temporarily take down the largest internet provider of London. Due to this his phone was running aggravatingly slow and wasn’t leading anything and that made not only his day but also his plan take longer.

He decided to end his day at Azriaphale’s shop, not only had he not seen him all day but he was also able to laze around and got hot cocoa. That’s how their evening had started actually, Crowley sauntering into Aziraphale’s bookshop and making some very dramatic poses on the couch to better describe just how exhausting his day had been. Aziraphale listened to all of it and made them both the cocoa that Crowley had thought of on his way to the shop. 

The sun had gone down while Crowley was talking about his day and it was completely dark out now. Or would have been had Soho not been lined with street lamps and neon lights. Both cups were now empty, aside from a small ring at the bottom that was impossible to get at, and Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting next to each other on the couch. They weren’t talking about much of anything, to intrude on one part of the conversation would leave listeners confused and missing large pieces of information and to start at the beginning would take hours. 

“Well,” Aziraphale said, ending the conversation. “It’s late, isn’t it. This is when most people tend to get to bed isn’t it?”

“Well…” Crowley looked at his very fancy and overly complicated watch that worked underwater, long story short it read 11:00 pm. “Yeah, I suppose most already have gone to bed.”

“Then, if you’re so exhausted, you should be too. Shouldn’t you?” 

Crowley knew how to take the hint and leave. While he did feel that Aziraphael was being a bit upfront and weird this time he still respected his wish to be alone and got up.

“I guess I should. Goodnight angel.”

“Oh! Wait dear.” Aziraphale stood and would have followed Crowley if Crowley had walked anywhere. 

“I, uh…” Aziraphale held and fiddled with his hands. “Well, after everything in Tadfield I too felt tired. And what I'm trying to say is that I have invested more time into my bed, upstairs, and would… like to invite you to spend the night.” 

Crowley raised his eyebrows and mouthed “really”. He was surprised at Aziraphale, he had never known him to sleep and, as far as he knew, the bed upstairs was for aperiences only. 

“Uh… you are… inviting me to sleep with you?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale's face went bright red at the thought. 

“No! No, nonono no. Wh- what I meant was you can sleep…  _here..._ if you wanted to.’

“I meant to sleep with you, in the same bed angel.” Crowley smiled at himself for flustering Aziraphale in such a way. It was cute. Aziraphale pouted and shot him a look as the red drained from his face. 

“Well, yes, in that sense I was, but maybe now I’m not.”

“Well, in that sense, maybe I was going to take you up on that offer, but if it’s no longer on the table…” Crowley swayed his body from facing Aziraphale to facing the door. Aziraphale waved his hands at Crowley and walked to the stairs up to the room he made.

“The offer is still open unless you’re going to keep acting like  _that_ .”

Crowley grinned and followed Aziraphale upstairs. 

Aziraphale had made himself a space upstairs like a room but was never used as one until recently. It was small, filled with books, and not often used. There was a wireframe bed against the wall, covered in every kind of pillow one could think of, and they took up most of the bed. Under the pillows, the bed was dressed in cotton, down comforter with a  _very _ soft blanket on top and very fine cotton sheets under both comforter and blanket. It was mesmerizing to Crowley, who was used to his sleek and minimalistic bed at his flat. 

Aziraphale had gone into the bathroom directly across from the bed and changed into a set of white and blue striped pajamas. 

“I have another set if you like. I meant them as a gift once upon a time but I’ve completely forgotten to give them to you.” This was a half-truth. Aziraphale had gotten them as a gift for Crowley but “once upon a time” was last week. 

“Thank you, Angel.” Crowley beamed. Aziraphale went to the dressers against the wall outside the bathroom and handed Crowley a set of dark red silk pajamas. He went and changed in Aziraphale’s small and unused bathroom, the pajamas were a bit cold but in a good way, the fabric slid smoothly over his stringy arms. When he left the bathroom Aziraphale was sitting on his bed under the covers with his glasses on and a book already in his hands. 

“How do you they fit?” He asked with a smile. Crowley smoothed out his shirt and smiled back. 

“Perfect angel, thank you.” 

“Wonderful. Well, come on here then.” Aziraphale patted the spot next to him on the bed. Crowley’s heartbeat two beats faster, he didn’t quite know but he was excited to get into bed and see how Aziraphale liked doing one of his favorite things. He jumped onto Azirapahle’s bed and bounced a bit more than he was expecting to. After restabilizing himself he slid himself under the sheets and onto his side, facing Aziraphale who appeared to be reading but was actually watching Crowley out of the corner of his eye. 

The blankets were warm and heavy, Crowley had never known what it felt like to be swaddled but he imagined it was like what he was feeling now. His eyelids were suddenly heavy and closed without him noticing, then something started moving in his hair. He opened his eyes again and saw that as Aziraphale read with one hand his other hand combed through Crowley’s hair. Aziraphale’s nails were just long enough to drag lightly on Crowley’s scalp and comb smoothly through his hair. Between the weight of the blankets, Aziraphale playing with his hair, and how his head sank into the many, many pillows he was helpless but to fall asleep. 

Everything was warm and soft and smelled clean. The sheets were pulled tight on the mattress so nothing bunched up under his feet and the new silk pajamas allowed his legs to slide under the covers without getting twisted up. He hadn’t noticed when Aziraphale started humming to himself but he did enjoy what he could hear. He had fallen into a deep sleep easily and wasn’t fully conscious because of it. He did half, or even a quarter, wake up when Azirapahle moved under the covers as well. Crowley was assuming this was Aziraphale, if it wasn’t him then it was a large pillow that had tucked itself under his head and wrapped itself around his waist. Aziraphale’s hair was soft and he smelled like the old books he surrounded himself with mixed with sweet pea. If Crowley had felt swaddled with the weight of the blanket he now felt completely encompassed by Aziraphale hugging him and holding their bodies together. Crowley tightened his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders and head, taking in as much warmth as he could from his partner. Aziraphale rested his leg over the leg that Crowley hadn’t wrapped around his hip and turned further into Crowley. The weight was splendid and one of the most comforting things Crowley had ever experienced in his time on Earth 

The two laid together for the rest of the night, unmoving and undisturbed. The rest of Soho seemed to move as if it were unconsciously trying not to wake a sleeping baby. Many of its residents also found themselves in a deep and restful sleep when they decided to head to bed too.

The night was dark, the city had quieted down, and many  people, and an angel and demon had the best night’s sleep of their lives.


End file.
